demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaden Dustin
Jaden Dustin is a son of Hephaestus, and the full brother of Joanne Dustin.Aegon's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 307. Appearance Jaden is tall (6'3), slim, somewhat pale, broad shouldered and powerful in appearance, with purple eyes and short-cut silver-gold hair. Always wears a red and black shirt, or a black and red shirt, both with a three-headed dragon. (Colors inverted in the black and red shirt in comparison to the red and black.) He wears it casually and on summer, but when it's winter he wears a red shirt with a black jacket. Normal shoes. Personality A solitary person, not close to anyone who is not his family. (Not half-siblings, complete siblings.) (Exception of one kid he met that arrived as a castaway in Amelia Island, that died from a fever shortly after, making his troubles with trusting and befriending people worse.) Commanding, stubborn, competitive, very quick to make decisions. When he sees his family in danger he becomes ruthless, violent, after that, he become slightly paranoid, worsened by the death of his mother and sister. Story Born as the second child, but the only son, he quickly decided he would dedicate himself to being a warrior, unlike Jean and Joanne who were interested in their smartness (Jean) and her beauty (Joanne), being the strong one, with Jean being the smart one and Joanne the pretty one. Her mother told the three about the Greek Gods so that they would be ready, all of them were told at age 7. Shortly after, a castaway arrived after the sinking of his father's fishing boat. His mother Valaena quickly tried to heal him, and for a few days the kid was healthy, Jaden and him became friends but shortly after, The kid caught a severe fever and died. This made Jaden more of a solitary person and doesn't trust anyone who is not his mother, Jean or Joanne Then, tragedy struck a few years later (Jean: 19 Jaden: 17 Joanne: 15) when 4 empousai arrived at Amelia Island. Valaena tried to win some time for them to flee, but failed after being killed pretty easily. Jean gave her sword to Joanne before taking a knife and killing one of the empousai before taking her mother's sword and killing two very easily but died with the last empousai. Jaden understood that Jean was not coming back and that if Joanne went after her, they would be in more danger. He knocked Joanne unconscious and carried her to the escape raft, where he saw Jean dying with her mother's sword on the empousa's torso before it vaporized and her eyes looking towards Jaden and Joanne. This left a very large mark on Jaden upon seeing that his sister and mother were dead and he could not do anything to help. The escape raft carried them through storms until they finally arrived at Miami, where the raft sank a while before a satyr led Jaden and Joanne to Camp Half-Blood. Fatal Flaw Jaden's fatal flaw is holding grudges. Abilities & Items Powers * Immunity to fire Weapons * A hand-and-a-half longsword Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Swordfighting * Sprinting * Martial Arts Weaknesses * Any kind of fighting that is not with sword or hand to hand * He is very haunted by the day of Jean and his mother died * Has too much self-confidence in his abilities, yet has a hard time controlling them, because he usually lets his rage and anger loose when he fights * He doesn't spar for training * Hydrophobia. * Can't use tools. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Family * His sword * Killing empousai Dislikes * Water * Empousai * Socializing * Bright colors Trivia *He was created by Shirou Goenji on November 3, 2014 and was accepted the next day. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Hephaestus campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Shirou's Characters